Qu'ils Mangent de la Brioche
by Velgamidragon
Summary: Oneshot. The life of Marie Antoinette up until her execution. It's amazing how the universe can take one person and turn their life completely upside down. But you can still persevere even when the world is against you. Feat AusHun.


**Author's Note: My first Hetalia fanfic ever! And I created this for my very best friend because it was her birthday yesterday! (HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! XDX). This is, essentially, Marie Antoinette's life through a Hetalia lens featuring some AusHun (because it's my Hetalia OTP) and also some of my headcanon (that my friend, who's a history guru, shares and accepts) that Liechtenstein is the daughter of Austria and Hungary! XD (also features hints of my OT3, Hungary/Austria/Maria Theresa, because I couldn't resist ^^') I've never written anything that can be considered historical fiction before, so I hope it's alright, but I did my best because I understand the social and political climate of this era of French history the best. However, if any of my history is inaccurate, you are free to point it out and beat me over the head with a skillet, but I put a LOT of research into this, so at least don't bash me to horribly.**

**Warning: This story will feature quite a bit of French (because I've been taking French for nine years now and I've been itching to put French somewhere in my work) and a couple words in Italian and all irregular translations are down at the bottom of the page. However, if there is a word you don't know, either ask me or put it through google translate; I'm sure you'll come up with something.**

**P.S. The title is the original French of the infamous "Let them eat cake!" quote that Marie Antoinette DID NOT say. (And 'la brioche' doesn't translate to cake, that's 'gateau', but English doesn't have a word for what a 'brioche' is).**

**P.S.S. Also, when reading the story, it is split up by significant events. Some of them will have happened while Austria is present and they will be set on those specific dates. For the others where he just receives information of what's happening, it is some time after the actual date to allow time for travel and such, but it is around that time frame all the same.**

**EDIT - 7/19/12 - I just learned what war and WHEN HRE left Italy (damn the anime for never giving a time reference!)... as a result, I've changed some very minor stuff that doesn't affect the meat of the story, but has made it chronologically incorrect (F***! ! !)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I am merely playing around with the characters created based upon our own history. The story idea is all mine.**

* * *

Qu'ils Mangent de la Brioche

_November 2, 1755 – The Birth of Marie Antoinette_

Austria had seen hundreds of births in his centuries-long lifetime, but the birth of another member of the royal family was still an important and celebratory occasion. Maria Theresa, his Archduchess and Empress, had just finished birthing her fifteenth child, a girl, and she was already christened with the name Maria Antonia. Austria remained as stoic as ever, but behind the glasses, he was as joyful as Hungary who was currently fawning over the newborn, and he knew his two women knew it too (though sadly, said joy was probably far more than the new princess's mother experienced). Hungary and Maria shared a knowing look and each extended a hand out to him, full of smiles.

"Come, Austria. It's never too early for a little princess to get to know her country," Hungary encouraged with a smile.

Austria gave a soft smile in return and stepped forward. As Austria accepted the youngest daughter of his royal line into his arms, they tactfully avoided mentioning the fate that would befall her; the truth that she would have to leave them to satisfy a political marriage with the heir of another country. She wouldn't only belong to Austria, but some other country as well. Even as his emotional side grieved over the idea of giving away yet another of his daughters to another country, despite the hundreds of times he'd done it in the past, his rational, political side was already turning through the list of potential suitors for her. One of France's line had a son recently, just last year. Grandson of the current French king. He filed the information away for future reference later.

()()()()()()()()

_April 27, 1756_

Ironically, France was the first one to instigate a meeting between them, not the other way around. Austria found this a little odd because the other country tended to be more lax about foreign affairs. However, France was dead serious about having this discussion with him and Austria wasn't one to disappoint no matter how much he loathed the country in question. They met in Switzerland's house, neutral territory and a nice middleground between their own homes. Upon seeing France, Austria's eyebrows raised in surprise. The last time he had seen the Frenchman was when Louis XIV, the self-proclaimed _Roi Soleil_ (1) and only French king (in Austria's opinion) who had ever had true absolute power, had still been in power. France had been dressed so extravagantly that Austria found it in bad taste even by his acceptance of noble French standards. What had ticked him off the most though was the sheer brazenness and arrogance of which the other country had possessed. Had he no sense of shame or dignity? But then he remembered it was France so no... no, he didn't.

This was not to say that France was dressed shabbily this time around. On the contrary, he was _still_ more dressed up for this than himself, but the aura he exuded was a little off from how it used to be. Nonetheless, the Frenchman still smiled at him as stupidly as ever upon seeing him.

"Ah, mon cher Autrichien!" France exclaimed and strode briskly over to him. "It's been too long, mon ami!" But he couldn't get any closer than Austria's arm length because the aristocrat had grabbed his shoulders and was holding him back. "Hey, what is this for?" France asked, pouting slightly.

"Je ne vais pas vous faire un bisou (2)," Austria stated plainly in the man's native language without preamble.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Austria," France said with a laugh, "Not even among my people do men share a cheek-to-cheek kiss."

"_Wouldn't stop you,"_ Austria thought irritably as he released the blond man's shoulders. It was now time to talk business.

"Thank you sooo much for agreeing to meet me," France gushed, worrying coming back into his blue eyes. "Dites-moi, mon ami (3)," he began, slipping back into his native language, he was so nervous. Austria really wished he'd stop calling him his friend though, "Avez-vous vraiment une autre fille? (4)"

Austria sighed and nodded. "Yes, Maria Theresa had her fifteenth child, Maria Antonia, just shy of six months ago. She'll marry her off to some other country just like she's done and doing with all her other daughters, and I can already promise you this," he said as his intense violet gaze bore into France's, "Her mother, the Royal Empress, won't have her marry anyone who is not in a position to increase the empire's political power."

"Ah, oui," France said quietly, seeming to deflate a little. "That's understandable. Well, this has been fruitful. I'll keep you posted on things happening over here, just in case something should come up..." he trailed off and left the house.

Austria sighed and headed for the door. He knew his Archduchess well and had given France his warning and promise: 'If Louis Auguste becomes the Dauphin, _then_ we'll _consider_ a possible marital alliance, but not before'. He was a perfect picture of stoicism until he arrived at his home and closed the door behind him. Only then did he allow himself a heavy sigh and rubbed his eyes under his glasses to which he was almost instantly greeted by a worried Hungary and Liechtenstein.

"Austria, you're home! Are you alright? France didn't do anything to you, did he? Tell me if he did! Just say the word and I'll beat him so senseless with my skillet, he'll convert himself into a Franciscan monk after I'm through with him!" Hungary declared so passionately, it was quite endearing, almost-completely talking over Liechtenstein's soft-spoken, "Welcome home, Vati." (5)

Austria stopped his lover's rant by wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to his side and also placed his hand upon his little daughter's head. "Thank you, my dear. No, you don't need to go knock France unconscious with your skillet this time. And thank you Liechtenstein. Walk with me." It didn't take more than gentle urging to encourage the two female countries to move forward away from the door.

"So how did it go?" Hungary asked, "What did he want to say? I feared it was just a ploy to get you alone."

"Nothing like that." Though it easily could have been, knowing France. "France was just curious about Maria Antonia. I have the feeling his boss's current regime isn't entirely stable. Perhaps it's the effect the Enlightenment is having on the people, but it's certainly nothing like it was during his last king's reign."

"So, will she...?"

"No, Louis Auguste isn't the Dauphin. Maria Theresa won't arrange for her daughter to marry someone that won't benefit the empire politically."

"Oh, good!" Hungary said with a brilliant smile, "Then we get to keep her a little longer!"

"That's wonderful!" Liechtenstein exclaimed happily as she clapped her hands in delight and Austria couldn't help but laugh. Liechtenstein looked upon all of Maria Theresa's children as her younger siblings (or nieces rather, since she was just two years Maria Theresa's junior), which wasn't too far off in a way. They were children of the Habsburg line and so was she though in a more nationalistic sense.

()()()()()()()()

_January, 1757 – The Commencement of the Seven Years' War_

Austria was several centuries old and had seen plenty of wars, so he wasn't too surprised that Maria Theresa had declared war on Prussia, especially after Prussia's invasion of Saxony in August of the previous year. Out of one war and into another and he found himself in the most awkward position of being allied with France, one of the countries who'd been all too happy to fight against him during the Austrian War of Succession and whom he'd never gotten along with. France's Capets (of the Bourbon branch) and his own Habsburgs were had always been bitter rivals. Perhaps France thought that by siding with him in this war, his Archduchess would look more favorably upon Louis Auguste as a possible marriage candidate for one of the princesses of the Habsburg line. It wouldn't work, but France was free to try all he liked. On a positive note, Britain had allied himself with Prussia which now gave him a good excuse to fight the island nation in retaliation for so rudely ditching him during that same war. If it weren't for Hungary, it was likely that the empire would have dissolved as a result. In fact, _she_ and Maria Theresa were the ones eagerly pushing for this war. Something about taking back his happy place... He could only assume they meant Silesia.

Now leaving the house and the resulting farewells were still fairly new to him. Nearly forty years later and he still wasn't used to Liechtenstein seeing him and her mother off with a hug and a 'Come back home safe'. As they took turns embracing their only child, Austria wondered how long it would be this time before he would see either her or little Maria Antonia.

()()()()()()()()

_February 15, 1763 – The Seven Years' War Officially Ends_

Seven years... Seven years and they still hadn't gotten Silesia back from Prussia. And in other news, Britain had essentially received complete control of that new country to the west of the ocean, little America, as a result of France putting most of his military efforts into protecting his ports in India for trading purposes (though he still largely failed). He'd have thought he'd be used to being on the losing team by now. He was _not_ looking forward to balancing finances when he got home, but he still proceeded quickly, Hungary not a step behind him. They were both covered in blood and mud, but it didn't matter. Their children were waiting for them. Being the gentleman he was, he opened the door and let Hungary enter first and upon entering, they were immediately assaulted by a little girl he could only guess was a seven-year-old Maria Antonia, Liechtenstein, and Italy.

The war had officially been over since the Treaty of Hubertusburg was signed February 15th, but _their_ return meant that every soldier had been returned home (if they weren't MIA) either dead or alive. Fifty years earlier, he'd have scolded Italy for abandoning his housework, but since Liechtenstein had been born, he'd become more forgiving of the old, yet still extremely innocent nation. And as a result, Hungary seemed even happier by his change in attitude over time. He couldn't enjoy this moment with his family for long, there was still much he needed to attend to, but he gave each of his girls and even the younger lad a quick hug before going off to find his Archduchess. No doubt there would be many all-nighters in store for him once he did. Maria Theresa was certainly a relentless woman when it came to her work for him, her country, and he admired her greatly for it. Maybe Hungary would pop in once in a while and help them out, but if he knew his dear Magyar, he knew it wouldn't happen. She only came to find him during these times when she was extremely lonely and tended to distract him until he'd given in to her whims.

When she had been younger, Maria Theresa and Hungary had often teamed up against him and had their fun with him. He never once stood a chance against the two lively, strong-willed women and had let them do whatever they wanted with him, but he had enjoyed every minute of it. In her old age, she didn't join them as she once had, but would often smile in fond remembrance of those days when Hungary came to play. Maria Theresa loved her husband, Francis Stephen - useless philanderer that he was - there was no question, but she loved him too. She worked tirelessly to improve the lives and living conditions of his people and those of all the other countries that were part of the Empire. He was quite fortunate to have such a caring, diligent boss with an interest in reform. They were so hard to come by, especially in autocratic regimes and the impact that such a ruler had on his country...! Even _France_ had been bearable when Henry of Navarre, or Henry IV as he was called upon his coronation, had been France's boss. Having changed his religion from Protestant (the French calling their country's Protestants 'Huguenot') to Catholicism _just_ for the sake of his country, Henry IV was probably the greatest French king to have existed so far.

()()()()()()()()

_August 18, 1765 – The Death of Francis Stephen I_

This year was just one terrible tragedy after another. For France, it was first the death of Louis Auguste's parents earlier in the year, leaving Louis Auguste as the Dauphin to the French throne (and as a result, Maria Antonia was unofficially pledged to marry the new Dauphin just months after his parents' deaths, much to Austria's disgust but mostly at simply having to interact with France again). For himself, it was the death of Maria Theresa's husband, Francis Stephen. The Archduchess was distraught and she would wear nothing, but black from that day on, always in constant mourning. However, she named her eldest son, Joseph Benedict, now Joseph II, as emperor and coregent, knowing that she couldn't let her grief interfere with government. Never one for too much motherly affection, even before her husband's death, it was left to him and Hungary to comfort their grief-stricken children who had yet to be married off, especially the younger ones.

()()()()()()()()

_May 16, 1770 – The Wedding of Louis Auguste and Marie Antoinette_

Austria was not impressed. Maria Ant- no, she was to be Marie Antoinette from now on. Stylistically, it was more French than the name she was born with, but this custom was hardly abnormal. Most royalty changed their names at least once in their lives. However, they had finally arrived at the château de Compiègne, approximately 80 kilometers from Paris, where the king, his grandson, and _France_ were waiting for them.

Before Austria could stop the fourteen-year-old princess, she had dashed up to the French monarch and curtsied before him and said, "Après moi, le déluge! (6)"

Austria couldn't believe that she had been so forward to say that to the French monarch! Even _more_ unbelievable was how _smitten_ they (France and Louis XV) were by her spunky attitude! He still remembered the day when the Abbé de Vermond had come to Vienna in 1768 on Louis XV's orders to tutor the girl and the impression she'd left upon him...! Not all that favorable. Fortunately, for his pride's sake if nothing else, the tutor hadn't been completely put off by Marie and she _did_ have good character traits to make up for other _quirks_.

Having come with the rest of the entourage, Austria had been given the pleasure of viewing the beautiful French countryside (much of it remaining as he had remembered it) on the way to the château, but as he climbed into the carriage after Marie and sat next to her across from the French royalty, his eyes never once glanced out the window again. He did not come all this way _simply_ to represent Marie's country of birth. His critical gaze dismissed the aesthetics even as his eyes took them in and he stared intently upon the Dauphin. He was not impressed with Louis-Auguste. He had watched the young man's interaction with the enthusiastic princess and he had appeared extremely overwhelmed. This was the first time Austria had seen the Dauphin and his first impression was that Marie's fiancé was naïve, ignorant, indecisive, and just weak overall. This boy would have been better born a peasant or a scholar, but as king of a nation? He could see it now. The nobles would tear him apart if he ever became king. Austria sincerely hoped that would never happen.

Marie Antoinette and Louis Auguste were married to each other in the chapel of the glorious palace of Versailles on May 16th. The wedding preparations and ceremony were extremely lavish, so much so that Austria had squirmed internally over how much all of this had cost, but everything seemed to be going smoothly. The French court seemed to be quite taken with Marie and he only hoped it would last. France wasn't exactly in a happy place right now, but hopefully, as he'd wished earlier, Louis Auguste would never become the next King of France. The next day, practically the entire court was aware that their marriage hadn't been consummated. Such a thing was never a secret when you were royalty. There had to be proof that a marriage was consummated (or not) and there had to be many witnesses present at royal births so that babies couldn't be switched by 'accident'.

It was all procedure, but Marie had told him all about the details (from _her_ perspective, of course) even before breakfast, so he knew exactly what had happened. If he were to be frank, he was surprised that Louis Auguste could be so... unwilling to have sex, especially considering France's... err... particular nature. If he had wanted to, he could have rubbed it in France's face, but he had neither the energy nor the will to put up with France anymore than he had to (not to mention that it was immature and unprofessional). He had slept the entire night with the windows and doors bolted in case France had gotten any... funny ideas. Yesterday, after the wedding, he had done his best to politely ignore and avoid France who had kept on trying to insist that now _they_ were married too since their bosses were married (even though Austria had constantly pointed out that the children weren't their bosses and even if Louis Auguste _did_ become France's boss, Marie would never become _his_, but France just wouldn't listen). It was times like those when he had wished for Hungary's frying pan, but he would be seeing her soon. He had asked Marie if she wanted him to stay for a little longer, but she had been insistent that he leave as soon as possible, probably already guessing that he missed his family. Of course, she saw him off. She curtseyed properly, just as he'd taught her a lady should act, before stepping forward and embracing him in an informal, more familial form.

"I will see you again, won't I Herr Austria?" the girl asked plaintively.

"Not _too_ soon, I hope," Austria emphasized. If he did, then it was because there was something wrong.

"Of course!" Marie agreed with a laugh before she sobered slightly. "Would you give Frau Hungary and Fräulein Liechtenstein my regards?" she asked the very embodiment of her homeland.

"Absolutely, my Princess," Austria said with a slight nod, "I know they'll miss you terribly."

Indeed, Hungary had doted on her as if she were her own daughter and their true daughter had gotten along famously with Maria Theresa's sprightly little flower.

"Well, then this is goodbye for now, my country," Marie said as she released her hold on Austria and smiled up at him, "Just continue to look after my mother like you always have."

"Like I always have," Austria repeated as he gazed proudly down upon Marie Antoinette, "And don't forget, France is your country now too. However, if he starts bothering you too much, then just smack him around with a skillet. I hear it's the most effective weapon against him when the wielder is a woman."

Marie giggled, "I will remember that. Now go on Herr Austria. I'm sure Frau Hungary and Fräulein Liechtenstein are eagerly awaiting your return."

Austria smiled and bowed, "Take care, my Lady."

()()()()()()()()

_May 10, 1774 – The Reign of Louis XVI Begins!_

Austria's worst fear had come to pass. Louis XV had died of small pox and Louis Auguste, now Louis XVI, was the new King of France. Things were not going well for France and practically all of Europe knew it. France was suffering from a huge, increasing economic crisis and Louis XVI just wasn't the type of man to be able to handle it. It didn't help that, if America was going to take the next step forward and openly rebel against his father nation, Britain, Louis XVI (with some _heavy_ influence from France, he imagined) was planning on sending financial aid to America to fight against Britain. _Money that they didn't __**have**__! _And then there was Marie... The court that had loved her so much when she had arrived had turned sour and hateful so soon, just as he'd predicted and feared. More than once, both he_ and_ her revered mother had sent her messages telling her to calm her spending habits. Austria understood that she was lonely, it was quite obvious from her letters, but she wasn't going to make any friends with her frivolous spending. The Trianon! Louis XVI had actually spent money on something like that for her! France's war debts from the Seven Years' War weren't decreasing at all like this! As grand a flaw as it was, Marie's expenditures were the only strike against her that she was _actually_ responsible for.

Another reason the nobles of the court hated her was because she hadn't given France an heir yet or any children for that matter. _This_, Austria understood _quite_ well, was not her fault in the slightest. How could it be when it was her own husband who still, after all this time, wouldn't consummate the marriage? But the answer to this question led to the final strike that was ultimately, the sole reason for all this blame and hatred. She was Austrian. She was a foreigner, a stranger, and so because she wasn't French... because she wasn't one of them... they blamed her for everything going wrong, no matter how false and unjust it was. He knew this, and yet she spoke of none of it in her letters. He wanted to be angry at her and at the same time, wanted to praise her for her courage and strength.

She was a good, nice girl, and though very few could see it, she was made of the same mettle as her mother. Marie was stronger of heart than these petty nobles would ever see and it made him want to cry. If Marie had only been allowed to be raised with a more traditionally-masculine education, then she might be capable of handling the financial and economic situation better. It was true that Marie was made up of the same mettle as her mother, but not one of Maria Theresa's children had quite her nerve and will to be able to take on such a task with no prior teaching as she, herself, had done. Most days, he was more angry and frustrated with her then he perhaps should be, but Hungary knew why and Maria Theresa had guessed. There was still a chance for Marie to make things right. It wasn't too late yet. There was still hope. If she changed her behaviors now and gave them what they wanted, then they wouldn't hate her so much and might actually give her a chance, slim as it was. If she didn't... Austria didn't want to think about what might happen to her.

()()()()()()()()

_April, 1777_

He couldn't believe this. Austria simply _could not believe this_. He was traveling with Joseph II, Maria's eldest son to France's house to visit his youngest sister. Joseph II was traveling under the alias of Count Falkenstein for this was simply a quick visit and they didn't want to draw attention to themselves, especially considering that he was the coregent of the Holy Roman Empire. However, it was the nature of the mission that Austria simply could not get his head around. It was impossibly embarrassing to say the least. It had been seven years now since Marie and Louis XVI had gotten married and Maria Theresa had sent them to give Louis XVI 'the talk', and do whatever they had to to get those two to consummate the damn marriage! Austria was not one for swearing, even in his thoughts, but he was embarrassed and incensed enough that just a quick swear word could convey all his emotions more efficiently than any music he'd heard to date, even though what little he'd heard of Mozart's was quite impressive to his musically-tuned ears.

But the purpose of this trip was simply too embarrassing. It should _not_ be happening. Louis XVI was 23 years old for crying out loud! Their marriage had remained unconsummated for seven years. Well, not anymore, that's why they were here. Despite their mission's objectives, both of them were pleased with the prospect of seeing Marie Antoinette all grown-up. And perhaps they could talk a bit of sense into _her_ too! The joyful smile that radiated outward from Marie's face when she saw them more than made up for the long journey. She was genuinely glad to see them, her eldest brother and her motherland in the flesh. She was eager to hear from them and talk 'til their ears were full, but they did still have business to attend to. So while Joseph II took Louis XVI off to the side to discuss how to overcome his sexual issues, Austria offered his arm to Marie and led her away to the Versailles gardens to listen to all her chatter, to fill her in on what was happening back home and how her mother and Hungary and Liechtenstein were doing, and all the while, he imagined that she was Maria Antonia again and that she didn't have this dark, trying future ahead of her.

()()()()()()()()

_December 19, 1778 – The Birth of Marie-Thérèse Charlotte_

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Hungary exclaimed delightedly as she threw her arms around Austria's neck and hugged him none too gently.

"Marie is a mother now!" Liechtenstein added, her green eyes sparkling with joy as much as her mother's upon hearing the news.

"Magnifico!" Italy cooed suddenly, coming out from hiding and running around in circles, waving his arms (and therefore the broom) sporadically, he was that excited, "Signora Marie has a bimba! (7)"

"Italy, shouldn't you be cleaning?" Austria asked with a slight lowering of his voice, ready to scold him, but then he felt the tug on his neck increase.

"Oh, Austria, let Italy alone for once," Hungary chided him gently as she nuzzled his cheek with her own, "This is important news. Let him celebrate with us. It's just like Marie wrote. Because she isn't a son, Marie-Thérèse won't belong to France, so she'll be all hers and, by extension, ours."

"Alright! You've won me over. Italy, you may take the day off," Austria told the auburn-haired nation.

He instantly jumped for joy and clasped Liechtenstein's hand as he begged her to come with him. Liechtenstein had barely given her positive response when he sped out of the room as fast as he dared, dragging his self-claimed little sister along after him and saying something about making food (probably pasta) in the kitchen to celebrate the birth of the French royal bimba. There was more to the letter than Marie's announcement of her daughter's birth, though and Austria had been quite surprised to read it. By Marie's account, the birth had been difficult and the doctor had ordered the windows to be opened. Apparently, it was Louis, himself, who had torn off the tapes sealing the windows and let fresh air in and was more concerned about his wife's health than the gender of their child. It may not have been much, but Austria and Hungary, having lived through the reigns of many French monarchs, understood as well as France just how significant a gesture that was. Nine times out of ten, French kings hated their spouses and vice versa, hence why there was also a French history of mistresses as a result. Even Louis XV had a mistress right up until the day he died.

Austria felt Hungary's fingers starting to part through his hair and he leaned back into her touch and closing his violet eyes in content. Marie and Louis had never once claimed to love each other (indeed, Marie had told him earlier in the year, halfway through her pregnancy, that she loved a Swedish nobleman by the name of Count Axel von Fersen who she'd first met on New Year's in 1774), but at least they cared for each other and that was a whole lot more than most French royalty had ever had.

()()()()()()()()

_November 29, 1780 – The Death of the Archduchess of Austria_

It was near-impossible for him to do. Holding the quill and writing steadily on the parchment was so hard. More than once, he'd had to stop so that his tears would not stain the paper and make his writing even more illegible. It was torturous for the aged country, but it had to be done. The letter informing Marie and all her other sisters about their mother's death would take a long time to reach them anyway, so the sooner he sent them off the better. He'd only finished two letters. Two gentle hands touched his shoulders and slid down his chest, pulling him away from the desk and bringing him deep into the embrace of his beloved.

"You don't have to do this yourself, you know, love," Hungary murmured softly into his ear, "Somebody else could do it and that way, you won't torture yourself needlessly."

"I know, but I have to. It would be heartless to let someone else do it. They're as much my children as they are-" he choked back on his words and fixed them, "as they _were_ hers."

"Roderich..."

At the soft whisper of his birth name, Austria stood up, turned around, and embraced her fully, breathing her own name into her soft, mousy-brown locks and he cried.

()()()()()()()

_October 22, 1781 – The Dauphin is Born_

A year had not quite passed since the death of his beloved Archduchess when the royal family received yet another letter from Marie Antoinette announcing the birth of France's newest Dauphin, Louis Joseph. There was both joy and relief in the air to all those present and they prayed for the child's survival. If he lived, then there would be no contest of succession such as _they_ had experienced approximately forty years ago. Besides, France couldn't afford another war, the treasury was nearly (if not completely) depleted. At least with the defeat of General Lord Cornwallis in America's territory three days before the Son of France was born (according to the dates written on the letters), perhaps France would consider thinking of ways to get his economy back up to par and get some money back in the royal treasury again. However, knowing France... even getting him to do that much was a long shot. And to think that he was one of the oldest countries alive. Even if he was technically an adult, he still had the maturity range of an adolescent. To think of what that said about the nobles in the royal court...

()()()()()()()()

_August 15, 1785 – The Diamond Necklace Affair is Revealed_

How had this happened? _How_ had this _happened_? ! As soon as word had reached him of the incident, Austria had written and sent off a letter, demanding that Marie Antoinette tell him the details of what truly happened. He did not believe the vile slander, nor did Hungary, Joseph II, or anyone else who had personally-known Marie, but he had to know exactly what happened and he wanted to hear the story from _her _mouth if there was, indeed, a story she had to tell (which he seriously doubted). Whatever had happened, he trusted her account of events more than any of the French court or France himself, especially France. France probably would have enjoyed a good scandal at his daughter's expense and would have horribly overexaggerated everything beyond proportion, reason, or truth. Her reply came quick and Austria nearly tore it in his haste to rip away the envelope and read the letter's contents. She had known nothing. She was being blamed for buying this expensive diamond necklace of 2,000,000 livres (that Louis XV had ordered to be made for his mistress, Madame du Barry) for the Cardinal de Rohan, who he guessed wanted to get in her good graces like any other power-hungry mongrel, but it was all a lie. She was simply a victim of this huge scandal even if no one, but her family believed her.

For one, Austria knew, from her own, honest handwriting that Marie hated the Cardinal (he knew of him, he'd been in Vienna for a time), especially after he had spread libel about her to her mother when the Archduchess had been alive and then later finding a letter that spoke of his esteemed empress in an offensive way (which Austria had never forgiven). Marie did not say in so many words, but the changes in her handwriting were noticeable to his violet eyes. It was shaky and some of her letters were a little violently-formed and Austria knew that this whole ordeal had shaken her up and incensed her (he could see why, the trial had already taken place and the Cardinal had been acquitted, though there were no more details about the proceedings or the scandal itself). He was just thinking of how he could placate the princess, even temporarily, when there was a soft knock on his study door and he turned around to see Liechtenstein standing in the doorway.

"Forgive me, Vati, I didn't wish to disturb you," Liechtenstein said softly as she lowered her green eyes to the floor and Austria saw an envelope clutched tightly in his daughter's hand.

"There is nothing you're interrupting, Liech," Austria said as he stood up and strode over to her, a slight smile on his face for his shy little principality.

Liechtenstein raised her eyes, smiled, and held up the letter for him, "The messenger nearly forgot it among the letters. He didn't say who it was from; only that an exuberant man with wavy, shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes had given it to him to be delivered to you, Papa. I think it might have been France who sent it, but I'm not sure."

"It certainly seems like it," Austria said a little stiffly, trying not to show his annoyance and dislike from simply hearing the other country's name. "Thank you, Lili," he said sotly as he kissed her forehead and took the letter into his own hands.

After Liechtenstein had left the room, Austria's facial expression contorted into one of disgust as he examined the envelope. He seriously considered ripping it up and using the pieces to coax life back into the dying flames of the fireplace, but something stopped him. Perhaps it was because this was the first time that France had ever written anything to him. He was under the impression that France didn't often write unless it was to deliver important information. Even when he was being particularly artistic, he almost never wrote, even when it was poetry, for France expressed his creative soul through the beauty of his language and his play with diction and prose. With more than a little apprehension, Austria broke the seal... and nearly had a heart attack.

Despite his reasoning, he had expected it to be something vulgar and disgusting, but it was actually civilized and clean and, even more shocking, it was about Marie and the full events of, not only the trial, but the entire scandal that history would remember as the 'Diamond Necklace Affair'. All the details... Jeanne de Saint-Rémy de Valois... her way into court through Rétaux de Villette... the forged letters to Cardinal de Rohan... the imitation of the queen by Nicole Lequay d'Oliva, a prostitute... Jeanne's husband, Nicholas de la Motte... all of it in all its sickening treachery and greed. But this wasn't enough cause to nearly stop his heart from beating. It was the last few sentences at the end of the letter that shocked him the most.

_I'm truly sorry about all this and it's a shame this had to happen to her. It's true that she's been frivolous and expensive, but not anymore so than most of the nobles here. The only real difference is that we know exactly what she's spending it on as opposed to the rest of the court who will act secretly and then blame it on her to cover their own skins, but she really is a nice girl and I still see that spunky fire in her that I saw that very first day I met her in 1770. I've known her longer now, but you've been there through her childhood, so I know I don't need to be concerned over your views of her, regardless of public opinion. The slander and libel about her has lowered many peoples' opinions of her over the years, but this... This is just too much and I know she's not to blame, but I fear for the future. On the one hand, Louis XVI seems to have gotten a bit more protective of her as a result and listens to her better. If she hadn't been born a girl or had been married to the heir of a country where she wasn't so limited, then I reckon she could have been a political force to be reckoned with. She is Empress Maria Theresa's daughter after all._

Austria had to remove his glasses and re-read the last paragraph again because he did not believe that France had actually written something so sentimental and caring without being flirtatious and romantic, even in subtext. The words did not change. They remained as dried black ink no matter how many times he re-read it and he finally had to accept the brutal reality that France had actually written something serious (that wasn't a government document) for what might easily have been the first time in his very long life. And that wasn't the only thing he had to accept.

France had been watching over Marie Antoinette with unbiased eyes and actually cared about her.

It was the first time in her life that Liechtenstein had ever seen her father drinking straight alcohol just for the sake of getting drunk.

()()()()()()()()

_July 14, 1789 – The French Revolution Begins_

The floodwaters burst forth. Austria had never, in his personal experience or interest, seen a woman become so nationally-hated so fast. Marie was blamed for practically _everything _that went wrong in France's home and there was nothing he could do to alleviate it from Maria Theresa's youngest daughter. She was known as Madame Déficit! In 1787, they had recalled the Assembly of Notables after a 160 year hiatus, but it had been dissolved because it had failed to solve France's drastically-increasing financial crisis. Marie had also expressed concern in earlier letters about the health of her elder son and current Dauphin, Louis Joseph, especially in comparison to the health of her second son, Louis Charles.

Then in May earlier in the year, the Estates General had reconvened and things were only heating up between the Third Estate, the radical nobles, and Second Estate, the royalist nobles. It didn't stop there. Riots broke out across Paris and in June, the very same month that Louis Joseph succumbed to tuberculosis, the Third Estate had declared itself the National Assembly and issued the Tennis Court Oath. All of Europe was rocked to the core. The political and economic climate in France's home had left his citizens vulnerable and the freedom that the Enlightenment thinkers proposed in their literature combined with America's recent victory over Britain in his fight for independence gave them a hope and a will to do anything. Anything to improve their lives immediately because the government wasn't going quick enough. It was a nightmare for many of the countries. First America, a colony of mighty Britain and his vast empire and now France, one of the oldest established nations in existence. And if the people were successful, just how much longer before their own populations started to rebel and demand the same rights and freedoms that the French were asking?

They weren't declaring themselves a democracy or even a constitutional monarchy. Yet. But give a centimeter and they'll take a kilometer. Then the Bastille prison was stormed on July 14th. It was practically the declaration of revolution and the deathknell of the monarchy.

()()()()()()()

_February 20, 1790 – The Death of Emperor Joseph II._

Austria could have torn his hair out in frustration. Many of Joseph II's policies were radical and he had disagreed with the man on many things, but if there was one thing they had both strongly agreed on, it was the need to resuce Marie and her family from the French people, that need becoming even greater at the end of August when the Estates drafted _l__a Déclaration des Droits de l'Homme et du Citoyen _(or in other words 'The Declaration of the Rights of Man and of the Citizen'), a truly democratic document in every form of the word with many phrases and concepts suspiciously matching those in America's Bill of Rights, and even more so after October 6th when she and her family had been removed from Versailles and essentially been placed under house arrest in Paris. They had spent many days working together and in correspondance with Marie to attempt to come up with an escape plan, but so far, they were either turned down by Marie for she wouldn't leave her husband or by the king himself through his indecisiveness when the window of opportunity was closed. It was simply too dangerous for them to continue living in France any longer. And now he was dead. His greatest ally on this scheme was dead and next-to-no one was willing to aid him in his plan to get Marie back home. His brother and new emperor, Leopold II, was too much of a politician to help him unconditionally. Of all the times, why did Joseph II have to die _now_? ! ! But of course, for better or worse, royalty never died when you wanted them to.

()()()()()()()()

_June 21, 1791 – The Royal Family Escape Plan Failed_

There had been a plan... and it had failed... France had known of it... Had even helped them escape Paris by having them disguise themselves as servants... Even Marie's lover, Count Fersen, had tried to help them escape... and it was all for naught. They hadn't even been missing more than twenty-four hours when they had been found out at Varennes and taken back to Paris and imprisoned in the Tuilleries. Now, not only was she not safe in Vienna, but she and her husband were also branded as traitors for trying to reach his home. He had snorted in disgust at that one. They hadn't seen her as French before, why start now? It was just another excuse, as it always was. They would likely never get another chance again.

()()()()()()()

_February 13, 1792 – The Last Reuninon Between Fersen and Marie Antoinette_

As much as it _pleased_ Austria that Leopold II had established a peace with Turkey (he hoped it would last) for the simple, personal reason of Turkey having beaten his woman repeatedly in her younger years and also taken her from him until he'd finally gotten her back, he was extremely irritated by the man's disinterest in helping his youngest sister. Even Count Fersen, when he'd arrived at Vienna in August of last year, had been appalled by the emperor's uncaring attitude even when both citizens and the soldiers of the Austrian Army demanded to invade France's house and rescue Marie. Fersen, as an ambassador for the Swedish king and one of the Lords of the Realms, had recognized him for who he was as soon as he had seen him. All of Austria wanted to rescue Marie, but Leopold II wouldn't let him. His hands were tied. He was only a country after all and there was only so much he could do without approval from his boss. And Leopold II was much more interested in watching France destroy himself and take advantage of it when the time came then in any familal obligation he should have felt for Marie Antoinette. Fersen had left after Leopold II's official coronation in September and headed for Brussels to be of more help. September had been the very same month that France's new constitutional monarchy had begun. It was slowly slipping further and further away and if things kept up, it wouldn't be much longer before the monarchy was obliterated altogether and when that happened... Austria didn't want to think about it.

But that was why he was here now.

Unable to handle the inaction of his own boss, he had departed for Sweden's house several weeks ago to discover where Count Fersen was located. The tall, silent nation was as intimidating as always, but he knew that part of it was just his demeanor. Sweden had regarded him silently for a few moments, his expression unchanging behind his glasses, before telling him where, in Brussels, Fersen was staying for the moment, and he wished him luck adding that his king supported Fersen. Austria wondered if Sweden had known back then just what he was trying to do.

This was dangerous, especially for Fersen for he was branded as an outlaw since the failed Varennes escpae, but they didn't care. They had another chance to get Marie and her family out of France's home. With the political atmosphere worsening (and it was no thanks to Austria's boss) they feared war was iminent and Austria would be the first France's people declared war on. People that France no longer had control of.

Disguised and with counterfeit credentials, Fersen and Austria headed for Tuilleries (how Fersen had managed to secure an audience with Marie, he would never know) where they were greeted by none other than France. France had recognized the both of them, even under their disguises, but Austria had hardly recognized _him_! It had only been twenty-two years since he had last seen the man, but the changes that had overcome the country were stupendous! Long gone were the frilled and fancy overbearing clothes; he was now reduced to a loose-fit, wool shirt and pants and the shoes he wore had holes on the soles, he was certain, and that wasn't all. He'd lost that arrogant sparkle in his eyes and his hair was messy and unkempt, specked with dirt just like his skin and the stubble on his chin was thick with time's passage. Austria had only ever seen France like this one time before and he'd never thought it possible to see him like it again. Ironically, the reason was exactly the same. The division of his people had torn him apart during the Hundred Years War beore Jeanne d'Arc had come into his life and brought his people back together under one ruler again. The attempt at democracy wasn't working out so smoothly for the aged nation as it had for the young America who was still quite small with a population that was mostly white, British Protestant. They were more uniform and America didn't ever have a ruling class like the European nations.

"France!" Austria finally exclaimed in a hushed whisper, still hardly daring to believe that this was the same country from twenty odd years ago.

"Oui, c'est moi," France said with a slight, lazy nod, "Forgive me, but... my German is a little...," unable to think of the words he wanted to say, he changed the phrasing, "I don't have the practice."

"Je vous parlerai en français, s'il vous aide (8)," Austria replied instantly with a concerned look for his long-standing enemy. No country should have to suffer through this, regardless. It could very well happen to him someday.

The relief on France's face was so palpable, that Austria couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him, but they were still here for a reason and didn't have much time.

"Marie Antoinette," Fersen reminded France and Austria was grateful to have the Swede with him.

"Of course, follow me this way. If you need to, I'll help in any way I can if it can keep them safe," France promised, even without saying anything particular in case unwanted ears overheard them.

"Hopefully, that won't be necessary," Austria said and Fersen gave a short nod of aggreement.

There was no one around, as France had expected, and he expertly led them quickly to Marie's chambers and let them enter with only one light tap on the door to warn her of someone entering before pushing the two men inside and closing the door behind them.

"Count Fersen, what-! Monsieur Austria! ! !" Marie Antoinette exclaimed as she recognized first her lover, then her motherland whom she hadn't seen in sixteen years now.

Whereas he hadn't aged a day since she'd left, she had blossomed from a pretty, innocent, somewhat-airheaded, and impressionable young lady to a beautiful, elegant, dignified, and knowledgable woman. Even after all she'd been put through, her spirit had not been broken. No, not only that, she had propsered in it. No matter the words and hurtful things they had thrown at her and placed upon her shoulders, blameless or not, she would not let them reach her and undo her faith and strength in herself and Austria felt a swell of fatherly pride for his youngest. He wanted to embrace her, hold her, and take her away from this place. Take her back home where she would be safe with Hungary and Liechtenstein and Italy and Holy Rome, and _not_ her all-but-stated treacherous brother, the emperor. But first, the introductions to her remaining children: Marie-Thérèse and Louis-Charles.

He would never forget the pride in her voice when her children had asked who he was and she had responded, "Il est le pays de ma naissance (9)."

They stayed for so long, several hours longer than a day and Fersen was outlying the plan that he had concocted for them to escape through Normandy when Louis XVI rejected the plan. Austria was outraged. What was _wrong_ with him? ! Did he _want_ to stay here and die and his wife and children along with him? ? He stood up angrily and would have done something if Marie had not grabbed his arm and held him back, sadly shaking her head.

"I'm happy you came," she told him and the count though her luminous eyes were focused on his face, "Truly, I am, but my husband is right. The citizens are angry enough as it is and we should not provoke them any further. I appreciate what you two are trying to do for us, but we're not leaving." She turned her gaze back to Count Fersen for a moment. "You two should leave soon before you're found out," she said before returning her attention back to Austria and gave him a slight smile, "Would you give Madame Hungary and Mademoiselle Liechtenstein my regards?"

And suddenly she was the fourteen-year-old Dauphine just married to the then-Dauphin and a horrible truth struck him. She was _still_ naive and innocent! She honestly believed that all this fighting and violence would eventually pass on and the monarchy would be restored once more. Truly, she did not understand exactly what a revolution entailed. He wished more than ever that he could do or say _something_ that would change the girl's mind, but she was as stubborn as her mother. She would not leave and he had to be content with it. There was nothing else he could do. Even France's shoulders sagged when Count Fersen and himself left the French royal family and shook their heads.

()()()()()()()

_March 1, 1792 – The Death of Emperor Leopold II_

"Austria! Did _you_ kill him? !"

"Hungary, for the Lord's sake, no!" Austria exclaimed, even as his lover threatened him with her deadly skillet, "I won't pretend that I didn't hate him, and you can believe whatever you like, but I certainly didn't kill him. If I had been planning on it, I would have done so last year when things were just starting to get out of hand in France's house."

Hungary was silent for a few moments as she glared into his eyes before she lowered the frying pan and sighed in... disappointment? "Pity. I wanted to thank you for getting rid of him if it was you who had killed him."

Austria was flabbergasted. "Then why did you threaten to knock me unconscious with your skillet just seconds ago? ? ?"

"Because you look so cute when you're panicking!" Hungary gushed suddenly, her green eyes sparkling cutely, but with an undertone of mischievousness.

Leopold II had died so suddenly that many believed he had been killed. Austria would be lying if he said that he wasn't happy Leopold II was dead, but it hardly made a difference really. His son and now the new emperor, Francis II, was just like his father in his aggressive war-hungry tendencies. Whether it was Leopold II or Francis II didn't matter. War would be chomping at their heels very soon.

()()()()()()()

_April 20, 1792 – France Declares War on Austria_

It came sooner than expected. Nearly two months after the death of Leopold II, Louis XVI (thanks to pressure from the National Assembly, no doubt) declared war on him and Francis II was swift to retaliate. Though Austria was delighted that they were finally making a legitimate effort to secure the royal family, he knew that it was also an excuse for Francis II to restore Alsace to their territories (it was a little ridiculous how often that piece of land kept passing between him and France). However, it was a double-edged sword. He was delighted, but he was worried. The longer the war took, the angrier the French people would be at Louis XVI and Marie in particular just because she was Austrian.

The campaign had to be swift or else it wouldn't matter for the royal family. He knew this, Hungary knew this, Liechtenstein, and even Italy (who was the most airheaded of them) knew this, and they were sure Francis II knew it too, but the two adult countries were also certain that the young emperor had added the retrieval of the royal family as a lure to get Austria to accept the war and fight his hardest. He didn't care for his aunt. He just wanted Alsace. And still, Austria took the bait. If he was successful, then it really wouldn't matter anyway if Francis II got Alsace or not.

()()()()()()()()

_September 21, 1792 – The Abolition of the French Monarchy_

It wasn't enough. Even with Prussia as his _ally_ for once (scary thought all on its own, he suspected Hungary had something to do with it), it wasn't enough. They had been winning all summer, taking advantage of their chaotic internal structure, but they were too slow. August 10th, a mob had stormed the palace of Tuilleries and arrested the royal family for high treason. They had all been imprisoned in the tower of the Temple in the Marais, a medieval fortress in the center of Paris. News reached him much faster out here than back home in Vienna, but it still took time. However, it was not too long when news reached both him and Prussia that France's National Convention, no longer the General Assembly, had abolished the Capetian dynasty, the oldest European ruling house since around 987, and in its place, the French Republic was created.

There was a long silence that followed the two old nations upon receiving the information, before it was broken by the albino's boisterous laughter, "Keheheh! I'll show them just how UN-awesome it is to get on my bad side! They'll be crying at my feet begging to do anything in order for me to spare their pathetic and puny, unawesome lives, and then stupid France is going to owe me big time!"

As condescending and arrogant and so cock-sure Prussia sounded, Austria knew that Prussia was concerned (even if it was only a little) because of the potential impact this could have on the rest of Europe, but he was able to laugh it off because he was Prussia and his boasts were not empty promises either. That was just the type of guy he was. He only hoped he'd be able to follow through with it.

()()()()()()()()

_January 21, 1793 – The Execution of King Louis XVI of France_

"They what...!" Austria breathed as he stared hard at the messenger, his eyes boring uncomprehending into the man's head.

"The king was executed by guillotine for high treason by the Jacobins, Hr. Austria," the messenger repeated, sweating nervously. He was afraid that Austria would lash out him. The phrase 'Don't shoot the messenger' had not been invented yet.

"No... They can't have... This can't be..." Austria murmured in horror, his breathing becoming erratic. The king was dead. The king was dead. Marie's husband was dead. How much longer before Marie followed after him?

"Keh, you're such a girl, Austria!" Prussia said loudly and as annoying as ever, "Seriously, the only thing that proves you're a man is your little doe-eyed daughter, Liechtenstein." Austria saw fit _not_ to comment on Prussia's dig at him and his lack of masculinity in the man's eyes. "We're gonna get your little princess back alive and in one piece because I'm awesome! (That and Hungary might kill me if I don't). Geez, look, if it makes you feel any better, our sea monster, Britain, is gonna be helping too, so man up!"

If nothing else, Prussia did make _one_ point. Marie wasn't dead yet. They still had a chance to save her.

()()()()()()()

_October 16, 1793 – The Execution of Queen Marie Antoinette of France._

"Quickly. Quickly! _Vite!_" France hissed at Austria and they ducked into an entrance way as a couple Jacobins (France had recognized them as such) walked past.

They were passed and they breathed soft sighs of relief before continuing on. What was Austria doing sneaking around Paris? A couple days ago, France had shown up by horse at the Austro-Prussian camp, looking even more ragged and tattered than the last time he'd seen him, and told him disturbing news that Marie Antoinette was being put on trial by the National Convention. The sentence hadn't been decided, but no trial needed to be held for both countries to know the fate that would befall the woman. The populace had hated her for over twenty years now, this was perfect vengeance regardless of her innocence. They had just arrived and France was trying to sneak him in without getting caught. France had hoped, even at the expense of the monarchy, that if his people had finally achieved democracy, then things would quiet down, like they had for America. Ten months later and the violence had only escalated, no thanks to the Jacobins and their leader Maximilien Robespierre. This was starting to become less of a revolution and more like a reign of terror meant to suppress any and all opposition. It was why France was being so careful. If you so much as _looked_ suspicious, you would be charged with treason and executed, even with no proof. Perhaps it also explained why France was so skittish and jumpy, because even a short less than two years earlier, he hadn't been nearly this terrified, especially of his own people. He wondered what kind of damage this revolution was doing to his psyche.

Austria didn't speak the entire time as France led him through Paris's many districts to where the National Convention was held. He didn't know if the sentence had been passed yet or not. He temporarily left Austria to seek out the answer. When he returned, Austria just needed to see the look on his face to know. It had. Even if France hadn't know Paris like the back of his hand, they just needed to follow the shouts and yells that were the raging Parisians dragging the 'Widow Capet', as France's people had taken to calling her after Louis XVI's death, to the guillotine. They had arrived at the square and not too late. She was still alive at least. Her crimes were being read out to the assembled, but Austria drowned them out. He drowned them all out and focused solely on Marie. She didn't look much changed since he'd last seen her a year and a half ago, but she seemed... older, wiser... even more gentle and understanding, and looking so much like her dear mother, he never thought it possible. Even on death row, her Habsburg spirit still remained unbroken. He knew this was his Marie, but she seemed almost unrecognizable to him now and he couldn't pinpoint why.

"Incroyable... (10)" France sighed as he gazed at her, not in pity but soft respect, "Never before have I seen a Queen of my land so strong and composed to the very end, even when the whole world has turned against her. I haven't known such a woman since Jeanne-" he broke off, unable to say more.

And there it was. That small, subtle thing that he could not figure out. For all her life, even after assuming the title of Queen of France, he had never truly seen her as a queen. She had still been a princess in his eyes until now. It was maturity and responsibility that had adorned her and it had dressed her well and he finally acknowledged that she was indeed, worthy of the title Queen of France. It was at the end of her life, but she had finally learned and it was enough. She had done him, her country, proud. As she stood up to walk up to the guillotine and meet her pre-determined fate, she caught his eye among the thousands in the crowd. She read his eyes and understood and he knew that she did. He bowed low from the waist and could feel her smile at him in response.

He raised himself up and watched as the guillotine was cranked up... as her neck was placed right where the fatal chop would be dealt... he turned away and flinched at the last second as the blade was released and the sound of her head hitting the ground, her blood splattering all over the wood and the cobblestone below, was drowned out over the tumultuous roar of approval that shot through the blood-red Parisian sky. Nobody noticed the two countries depart the scene and head to the Paris outskirts in a hurry. Austria eventually returned to camp on his own and no one spoke to him. Not even Prussia had the heart to taunt him as he retreated to his tent for the night and finally let his anguish and despair overcome him. He was thankful for France letting him be there to see it with his own eyes, but he would never... _never_ forgive France for what he'd done... what his people had done to her... Never...

Austria had lost all appetite and will to fight. Not even Prussia could bring him out of his depression. What was the point if Marie was dead? Little did he know that, as soon as France had come bearing ill-tidings, Prussia had sent a letter to Hungary (she hadn't come because this was Austria's personal battle) detailing the current situation and his own personal speculation on what was to happen soon and so, it wasn't too much longer after Austria's return to camp from Paris that Hungary's letter came. Prussia had been very loud about telling Austria (it ended up being half the camp too) that he had received a letter from Hungary and had surprised Austria a little when the former Teutonic Knight had dropped it on his lap. Before he could question it, Prussia had already strutted off to go get another beer, laughing obnoxiously all the while. Shaking his head slightly, Austria unfolded the opened letter and he now understood. The very last thing that Prussia had written was a question to Hungary:

_For what reason should your stupid, sissy, might-as-well-be-but-isn't husband continue to fight when Marie Antoinette dies?_

And her reply:

_(Gilbert, you do know that I'm going to kill you for calling him that as soon as I see you, right?) Her children._

Light had suddenly come back into his soul. It was like he had been awakened from a long, dreamless slumber. Of course, how could he have forgotten? Marie's children were still prisoners of the Temple. He had been too late to save their mother or their father, but they still needed him. Marie's children... He now had his reason again.

()()()()()()()()

_December 18, 1795 – The Liberation of Marie-Thérèse_

He was still too late... Too late to save all of her children anyway. Louis Charles had died of tuberculosis in June earlier in the year, just as his older brother had before the revolution had begun. The Reign of Terror that had plagued France was finally over and at least Marie-Thérèse was still alive. However, the revolution was still not over for France and they had a condition. They would give him Marie-Thérèse if _he_ handed over one of their prisoners of war, Nicolas Marie Quinette, a notary politician in the National Convention. He didn't like it, but he readily accepted it. Anything to get Marie-Thérèse out of French hands and it wasn't like they were asking a lot; just the exchange of one prisoner for another.

He'd tried to appear professional and stoic to not let them know how much her release meant to him, but he couldn't stop himself from striding forward and bringing the nearly-seventeen-year-old girl into his crushing embrace as soon as he saw her. Marie-Thérèse had only seen him once before, but there was a comforting familiarity to be found in his arms. A familiarity directly linked with her mother, which was no surprise to Austria even if Marie's daughter didn't quite understand the effect that her mother's home country had on her. He was Marie's motherland after all. Marie-Thérèse was his daughter too.

"Come Marie-Thérèse. It's time to take you home," he whispered to her, and his words held a soothing comfort that Marie-Thérèse had not experienced for many years. For the first time in so long, she felt safe.

()()()()()()()

_Decades later..._

The first time he'd heard it was from America when the young country had carelessly asked him about Marie Antoinette. Austria hadn't understood why he would ask that, but it had incensed him beyond belief that America would _dare _suggest she had said such a thing, so much so that he had nearly strangled America where he stood. He didn't know from whose mouth the slander had first spewed (nor did he care), but it had taken both Hungary and Liechtenstein to stop him and he had still seethed silently afterwards. Marie Antoinette had _never_ said _'Qu'ils mangent de la brioche!'_ or as _America_ had so crudely put it: 'Let them eat cake!'

* * *

_Just to clear something up in case you people get confused. When Austria refers to the Marie Antoinette or Marie-Thérèse as his daughter, he doesn't mean it literally (that position only belongs to Liechtenstein). It would be kinda like the title 'Son of France' given to the Dauphins of France, but they're not literally France's sons. Also, if you're unaware 'Herr' is the German equivalent for the English 'Mister', and in shorthand, it's written as 'Hr.' 'Frau' is the equivalent of 'Missus' for either a married or unmarried woman and 'Fraulein' is the equivalent of 'Miss', for a girl. And now for all my glorious language translations, mostly French because I'm actually taking French (been taking it for several years now) and I wanted to show off my proficiency with the language._

_(1) Roi Soleil – Sun King_

_(2) Je ne vais pas vous faire un bisou – I'm not going to give you a kiss (the cheek-to-cheek kiss greetings that French people do. It's women to women and men to women, but not men to men. They only shake hands)._

_(3) Dites-moi, mon ami – Tell me, my friend_

_(4) Avez-vous vraiment une autre fille? – Do you really have another daughter?_

_(5) Vati - (German) Dad_

_(6) Après moi, le déluge! - After me, the torrent/flood! (whether she meant it as a torrent of words or a flood of tears that followed her, I can't say)_

_(7) bimba – (Italian) a female baby_

_(8) Je vous parlerai en français, s'il vous aide – I will speak in French if it helps you_

_(9) Il est le pays de ma naissance – He is the country of my birth_

_(10) Incroyable - Unbelievable_


End file.
